All's Fair in Love and War
by DeathFrost
Summary: Sora is acting strange and Riku doesn’t realize that Sora doesn’t love Kairi. Does a girl have to do everything herself? Rating change.
1. Chapter 1 Confession to Riku

**Alls Fair in Love and War**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**Warning: This fic is shounen-ai. Boy/boy. Don't like, don't read.**

"Riku? Why did you choose the darkness over staying with me?" Sora was staring at the night sky as he stood next to Riku.

"What?" Riku pulled himself up from his relaxed position on the fallen palm tree next to their home.

Sora scratched the back of his head and turned slightly to conceal the blush that stained his cheeks. "I mean...well…you see…" Sora cringed as he trailed off.

"Sora?" Riku pulled on Sora's shoulder trying to get the smaller boy to look at him. "Sora, what do mean?"

Sora stayed quiet, the blush becoming worse as he tried to think of a way to rephrase his question without giving anymore of himself away. He didn't even now if Riku liked guys like that and he wasn't about to kill their friendship with a stupid mistake.

"Sora?" Riku's question brought Sora back to the present.

"I mean, you could have stayed with Kairi and me, so why did you choose the darkness? We didn't want you to leave and my quest was mostly spent trying to find Kairi **and** you, Riku. So why did you leave?" Sora turned to look into Riku's eyes, the pain he felt when the door to darkness closed in his face swimming back to the surface.

Riku stared in Sora's damp eyes, seeing that Sora was still very much hurt by his actions even though the younger boy pretended that everything was fine. _'Sora must not realize that he's crying.' _Riku thought to himself, _'He would have turned away by now if he did.'_

"Sora…" At his name an emotion passed through Sora's eyes too fast for Riku to catch.

"Never mind, stupid question. Forget I asked. You had your reasons, right?" Sora realized that his face was damp and scrubbed his sleeve across his cheeks to rid himself of the moisture before standing and turning toward the house. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night, Riku."

"Sora!" Riku stood as Sora ran to the house. He let his hand fall back to his side, his confusion evident on his face. _'Was it my imagination, or is Sora acting a little…strange? I think I need to talk to Kairi.' _With that thought in his mind, Riku turned to the house down the path from his and Sora's.

Kairi was watching the "Mating Habits of Ancient Kippi Raptors" for her biology report on Monday. _'Really, we fight the Heartless and Nobodies and who knows what else for who knows how many years and we end up with finals not a month after we get back. Honestly, what __**is**__ a Kippi Raptor anyway?'_

The knock on her front door was more than welcome. Kairi hit pause on the tape when she heard the door open and close, followed by footsteps she could barely hear. Riku and Sora were the only people who ever let themselves into her house without her answering and, since Sora couldn't be quiet to save his life, that meant Riku had decided to pay her a visit.

"Kairi." Riku paused in the doorway to make sure she was decent before coming the rest of the way into the den to sit down.

"Hey, Riku. What are you doing out so late?" Kairi's glance at the clock told her that it was almost midnight. She groaned silently in her head thinking about how long it was going to take her to finish her paper at this rate.

"Kairi," Riku stuttered, eyes drifting to the rather vulgar image on the television screen. _'Are those lizards…?'_ "Kairi," Riku shuddered and started again, "have you noticed anything wrong with Sora lately?"

Kairi turned back to face Riku at the question. "What do mean, Riku?"

Riku shifted, "I mean, have you noticed Sora acting strange or saying anything odd lately? I thought since you and he were seeing each other you might have noticed something."

Kairi's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. She was truly at a loss for words. _'Me and Sora? Where did Riku get that idea?' _A moment later Kairi clamped her jaw shut as another thought hit. _'Is Riku __**blind?!**__' _

"Riku, where did you get the idea that Sora and I are dating?" Kairi asked.

Riku blinked at her before answering, "You're not? Every time we all get together to do something Sora gets this dreamy look in his eyes and starts tripping over himself." Riku paused in thought for a moment. "Not that he doesn't do that anyway."

Kairi stared at Riku before bursting out laughing. Riku blinked again at Kairi. "Honestly Riku, are you that blind?" Riku stared at Kairi some more.

"Are you finished yet?" Riku would have been offended, but he had known Kairi for far too long. She had a tendency to say whatever popped into her head.

Kairi composed herself and wiped her eyes before leveling Riku an amused look. "Riku, Sora doesn't think of me like that. In fact, I known straight from the source that Sora has been in love with the same person for years and it most definitely isn't me."

Riku was surprised. He had thought that Kairi and Sora were destined to be together. Why else would Sora go through so much to save her not once, but twice? Sure they were friends, but the second time wasn't even necessary since Riku had been with her the entire time. Riku knew that Sora wasn't lying when he said that he was sure Riku was more than capable of taking care of Kairi, so why all the trouble? Unless… no. Riku shook his head. Sora wouldn't. _'He couldn't feel that way about you Riku. Stop pushing your perversions onto him.'_

Kairi could read everything passing across Riku's face like an open book. '_Poor Riku.'_ Maybe she needed to give them a nudge. "Riku."

Riku looked back at Kairi when she said his name.

"The only person Sora could ever love is the same person who stole his heart all those years ago. And now Sora is seventeen years old which means that it's getting harder for him to hide how he feels. He thinks that if he tells them that they'll reject him outright and he'll lose the friendship that they've got right now, too." Riku's face hardened at the thought of some unknown woman rejecting Sora. His fists clenched. _'How could anyone reject some one so pure and loving… Whoa back up, Riku! No thinking about Sora loving.'_

"Riku, it's you." Kairi waited until Riku's attention was focused on her again.

At Kairi's words Riku froze.

"Sora is in love with you, Riku."

Riku couldn't believe what he had learned from Kairi. Now staring at Sora as he slept, her words kept ringing in his ears. _'Sora is in love with you.'_ How could he have been so stupid? Riku thought of all the times he had snuck up on Sora and Kairi while they were doing something only to witness Sora tripping all over himself as soon as he caught sight of Riku. Or all the times that Sora had crawled out of bed to sit with him outside when he couldn't sleep because of the nightmares about the darkness. Sora even took care of the house and made dinner for him.

Riku brushed a strand of hair from Sora's face before leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well, Sora. Tomorrow, everything changes." With that promise Riku claimed his own bed, a smile on his lips at the thought of what the next day would bring. _'After all, alls fair in love and war.'_

**[A.N.:** This was originally intended to be a oneshot but I'm still undecided whether or not to make it a chapter fic. Any reviews are appreciated unless you ignored the warning at the top of the page and are only flaming because it's shounen-ai. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 Riku Goes to War

[AN: I apologize for they delay. We had a really bad series of storms that came through a little over a week after I posted the first chapter and lost the phones and Internet when a tornado came through. Sorry.

**Alls Fair in Love and War: Chapter 2 – Riku Goes to War**

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**Warning: This fic is shounen-ai. Boy/boy. Don't like, don't read.**

"Sora, it's time to wake up." Riku's voice drifted from the first floor of the home he and Sora shared. "Come on, Sora. Breakfast is getting cold."

Sora sat up and rubbed his eyes before stretching. _'Breakfast? How long have I been asleep?' _A glance at the clock told Sora that it was well before the normal hour that Riku usually rose for the day. After all, the alarm had yet to go off and Sora was always up at least two hours before Riku on the weekends. _'Thanks to Organization VIII and their late night "activities."' _Shrugging his shoulders, Sora got out of bed and stumbled down the stairs.

"G' mornin', R'ku." Sora yawned, turning to pull the peach juice from the refrigerator. For some reason, after his last journey, Sora couldn't stand orange juice anymore. Something about Sephiroth and Cloud being tied to a long sword. Riku shuddered at where that thought was going and set his own glass aside.

Riku set a plate in front of Sora as he sat down. "Good morning, Sora. Did you get enough sleep?" A small smile forming as Sora's boxers stretched tight.

"Mm-hmm." Sora yawned an affirmative into his hand and blinked at the plate that Riku had prepared. "Is that bacon?" Riku's smile went unnoticed by the sleepy-eyed Sora.

Riku nearly laughed at the immediate attention the boy gave the thin golden strips and grabbed a few slices from the rapidly disappearing plate. "It's all yours Sora." His smile twisted into a smirk. "I used something special to make it this morning."

Sora paused in the middle of shoving another piece into his mouth. "Wa' 'z id?"

Riku chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Eat before it gets cold." Riku bit into one of his own crisp strips of meat and with a shake of his head, Sora finished his breakfast, Riku's odd comment forgotten. Riku just smiled.

"Kairi is going to meet us there, Sora, we shouldn't keep her waiting." Riku grabbed his zip-up vest off the back of the couch. "Grab your swim trunks and let's go. She'll kill us if we leave her on the beach alone for too long. You do remember what happened the last time we left Kairi in a bikini on the beach right?"

Sora twitched. He wasn't likely to forget any time soon. Kairi still hadn't forgiven him. Of course, he couldn't blame her; the guy had been built like a wooly mammoth, and was just as wooly. He pulled on a white tank and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready." Sora paused to grab the house key and his water bottle off the hallway table, avoiding looking at Riku as they left the house. He always had a little bit of a "problem" when it came to Riku in nothing but his swimming trunks, but today he was having more trouble than usual. _'Think of something else, Sora, or you're going to embarrass yourself.' _Looking down at his Mickey Mouse patterned trunks he wondered if he should plead a fever and stay home. But Riku would insist on staying with him. Alone. In his open vest and swim trunks… No. Definitely not. _'Think Sora, what is the most disgusting thing in all the worlds?'_

Riku closed and locked the door before setting out for the beach down in front of the new ice cream parlor Scrooge McDuck had recently franchised on their world. He had put his vest on, just draped it over one shoulder giving Sora a more than generous view of the muscles rippling in his back as he walked. _'Come on, Sora. Think gross.' _Kairi's science project. Curdled whipped cream and moldy chocolate pudding left in the sun for two weeks.The muscles in Riku's back contracted as he waved at the mail carrier who braved the channel every Saturday. _'Riku's shoulder covered in whipped cream as his tongue chased chocolate sauce dribbled down the ridges of his back. NO! Bad Sora! Think nasty…' _Pete without a bath for two weeks. _'Riku covered in sweat from a work out on the beach by their home.'_ The triplet hyenas eating in the Pride Lands. _'Riku covered in grass stains and scratches from helping Kairi in her garden.' _

Sora groaned. It was no use. His cheeks were flushed and he was moments away from embarrassing himself. He ached all over and looking at Riku was only making it worse. Sora jerked when he felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Sora? Are you okay?" Riku was staring at his face, the muscles in his jaw contracted, as if he was fighting not to frown. "You're all flushed. Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" He jerked back again when Riku touched his forehead to Sora's. "Sora?"

Sora's breathing was noticeably ragged by now. _'I can't take it. I'm sorry, Riku. I have to get away.'_

"Sora?" Riku took a step toward Sora, his hand stretched out in front of him.

"I'm sorry, Riku. I don't feel well. Tell Kairi I'm sorry." With that, Sora turned and ran back toward their home. Images of Riku's lips so close to his own haunting every frantic step.

Left on the road to stare after him, Riku allowed the smirk he had been fighting to surface. _'Soon, Sora. Very, very soon.'_

[AN: Hello, again. Yes, I have decided to make this a chapter fic, thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews and for helping me decide. This will be a chapter fic but I'm pretty sure it won't be a long one, probably two or three more chapters at the most. Sorry. Next chapter will probably not be for any one under the age of 13. Fair warning. Also, I had a question about who Riku was fighting. Though you've probably figured it out by now, Sora is moe. Riku is at war with Sora's inhibitions. You'll notice that even though Sora wants Riku, he's not doing anything to make it known. Lucky Kairi took care of the confession, huh? I'm also posting the story behind why Sora won't drink orange juice any more under Kingdom Hearts. Title is Orange Juice if you're interested. Later.


	3. Chapter 3 The End of the War

**Alls Fair in Love and War: Chapter 3 – The End of the War**

_By: DeathFrost_

Disclaimer: I do not own "Kingdom Hearts" or any of the characters therein. It is not my intention, deliberate or otherwise, to claim otherwise.

_Thoughts in italics_

**Warning: This fic is shounen-ai. Boy/boy. Don't like, don't read. **

**Second Warning: This chapter is smut. Don't like, don't read, but this is what the entire story was leading up to. Or you could skip to the last paragraphs and imagine what happened to get them there.**

AN: I apologize for the extremely late update and I am glad to say that this is the last chapter to "All's Fair…" Thanks to all my reviewers and to my readers for your patience with my writers block. Thankfully I have gotten most of the storylines cluttering my brain out so I could focus on this one. Without further ado, chapter 3.

Sora's breath came in pants. His body burned and throbbed and he swore he could taste Riku on every breath. He barely made it to the kitchen table before doubling over onto the cool surface knocking over the raspberry jam they had left out after breakfast. He was so hard he could feel his weeping member twitch against his stomach.

He moaned into the wood and tried to straighten.

Cool hands slipped around his waist to trace his muscles. Sora gasped and jerked, his back coming flush to a hard chest.

"Sora, are you alright?" Riku's voice slid seductively over his senses. He groaned unable to answer as Riku kissed his way down his neck his hands sliding slowly up his chest, gathering the tank top to bunch at his neck.

Riku rolled Sora's nipples between his fingers, pinching and pulling until they were hard, revealing in Sora's mewls of pleasure.

"Riku!" Sora cried out as Riku's right hand left his nipple to trail down to his swim trunks.

"I'm here, Sora." Riku nipped his neck, laving the sting away with his tongue before pressing Sora forward against the table. "Do you need me, Sora? Do you want me to ease your fever?"

Sora gasped as Riku's right hand slid inside his trunks to grasp him while his left tugged them down letting them fall to the floor.

"Riku!" Riku gently slid his fingers over the straining length in his hand. How he had dreamed of this moment, having Sora in his arms, crying out his name.

Sora couldn't breath. Riku was here, doing this to him. It wasn't a dream. Pleasure drugged his senses as his beloved stroked his member, gasping moans coming on every breath. , he felt Riku slowly probe his opening with his other hand.

Riku slipped his fingers through the spilled sweet on the table before sliding his hand around Sora's tight rear slowly probing the virgin ring of muscles. He slipped a single digit into the tight opening, crooning to Sora at his gasp of pain, never relenting in his soft touches, adding a second finger, stretching him for what was to come. He didn't want Sora to hurt any more than necessary.

He slipped his fingers deeper, trailing kisses along Sora's neck and shoulders as he searched.

Sora went ridged, a cry of pleasure tearing from his throat. Riku shuddered and redoubled his efforts, stroking Sora from in front and behind. Sora strained in his arms, his cries growing more frantic.

Riku's control snapped. Slipping from Sora, he quickly shed his own trunks and replaced his fingers with his own aching cock.

"I love you, Sora." His whisper trailed over Sora's senses a moment before he pushed forward. Riku slowly pressed inside, careful of Sora's cries of mingled pain and pleasure. He slipped a hand back to Sora's member gently pumping him, holding still until Sora's hips jerked against his own.

Sora gasped and pressed back. Riku started to move and he couldn't help the cries that left his throat. Riku was bumping something inside him, something that felt so good.

"Riku, please! Harder." Riku shuddered before thrusting harder. Sora's cries grew louder, his hips pushing back to meet Riku's thrusts.

His groin tightened. The sweet ache became unbearable.

"RIKU!" Sora climaxed. Riku gave a strangled gasp before the rippling in Sora's muscles sent him over the edge into bliss.

He collapsed on top of Sora, the brunette giving no notice to the added weight.

Riku finally managed to collect himself, slowly slipping from Sora's body before tenderly gathering the smaller boy into his arms and heading upstairs.

He lay Sora on the bed before heading to the bathroom to clean up. He returned with a cloth to find Sora fast asleep He smiled gently cleaning his lover of their activities before sliding into the bed and gathering him into his arms. Sora was his and he was never letting go.

"I love you, Sora." Riku whispered softly before pressed a gentle kiss to Sora's cheek.

"L'v 'ou, too, R'ku." Sora mumbled in his sleep before burrowing even closer.

Riku had no idea that adding that extra bit of love to breakfast would get such an unconscious reaction from Sora. He settled in for a nap, thinking of all the ways he would show Sora how much he loved him when they woke up. Still, he couldn't help thinking that he had forgotten something. He dismissed the thought and followed his lover into slumber.

X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3X3

_'They are so dead.'_ Kairi struggled to get away from the wooly mammoth of a man to no avail. He wasn't leaving until her friends got there. From the look on Riku's face awhile ago when he turned to follow Sora back to the house, they weren't coming at all. Not to the beach anyway._ 'They are so dead.'_

AN: Yeah complete. Thanks to all my readers and thanks to all of my reviewers. You're the only thing that helped me finish this. Now three a.m. and my bed is screaming my name. Good night.


End file.
